


【第五人格/all社】room no.9 第三章

by dpsbiubiubiu



Category: all社, 第五人格
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 01:28:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15426042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dpsbiubiubiu/pseuds/dpsbiubiubiu





	【第五人格/all社】room no.9 第三章

克利切不断开解着自己，鼓足勇气解开了自己的腰带，刷的一下扒下了自己的裤子，露出里面白色的内裤。

他犹豫地摸上内裤边缘，手开始微微颤抖。

瑟维留下一句他去拿工具，就拉上萨贝达和幸运儿出了门，给克利切一个独处的环境。

克利切松了口气。老神棍的心思细腻有的时候真的能让他轻松不少。

他快速扒下内裤，用被子盖住自己光裸的下半身。

一想到等会要在三个人的视线下被剃光下身的毛发，他就羞耻得不行，连身体都开始微微发热了起来。

这种煎熬什么时候才能结束啊……

随着器材在地上滑动的声音渐渐靠近，出去拿工具的三个人回来了。最后一个进门的萨贝达顺手锁上了门，锁芯的咔哒声让克利切一颤。

三个人没有拿太多的东西进来，只是一个无影灯，一瓶脱毛泡沫，还有一把小刀。

“让萨贝达来给你做这次的任务吧。用刀的技术咱们这群人中除了黛儿小姐可能就属他最厉害了，肯定不会让你受伤的。”瑟维坐到克利切的身后，从背后搂住他，缓缓掀开了被子。

赤裸的下体晾在略带丝寒意的空气中让克利切微微发抖，但只有他自己知道不是因为冷的，而是因为被两名后辈丝毫不加掩饰的带着侵略性的目光盯的。

他涨红了脸大声嚷嚷：“有、有什么好看的！赶紧做完！克利切要饿死了！”

瑟维低声笑了笑，又赶紧收声，生怕克利切炸毛。他和萨贝达对了个眼神，看年轻的佣兵一脸严肃的点了点头，便捞起克利切的膝窝，缓缓分开了他的双腿，让克利切摆出了一个双腿大开的姿势。

下体彻彻底底的暴露在了三个人眼前，毫无遮挡，而其他三个人却工工整整的穿着衣服，这个反差让本就皮薄的克利切羞耻得全身都开始泛红，慌忙用胳膊盖住了泛着热意的脸。

“快、快点……”他连声音都带着颤意。

萨贝达和幸运儿无声的抽了口气。

眼前的画面真的是过于艳丽。心爱的人被强制分开双腿以一种展示的意味摆在自己面前，过度的羞耻让他伸出细瘦的胳膊挡住脸，浑身都轻微颤抖着，圆润的脚趾都忍不住蜷缩了起来，细长的小腿线条绷出了一个优美的弧度，让人忍不住想要上手触摸。

不太合身的衬衫永远都松松垮垮的挂在身上，解开的两颗扣子能看见清晰的锁骨线条和若隐若现的乳头，比不穿还要让人血脉偾张。下摆微微遮着瑟缩在毛发中的性器，粉嫩的深红色看上去纯洁而干净。

两个年轻的小伙子红着脸移开了视线清了清嗓子，差点就硬了。

“开始吧。”瑟维说。

幸运儿凑近克利切，因为紧张一不小心挤了一大坨泡沫。冰凉的泡沫触碰到脆弱温热的阴茎让克利切抖了一下，想要搅紧的腿被瑟维牢牢制住分开。

过多的泡沫被体温融成黏滑的液体，顺着会阴往下淌，流过紧闭的穴口刺激得小穴猛地一缩又颤巍巍的放松微微开合，濡得穴口一片湿亮，最后淌落在床单上洇出一片水渍。

幸运儿再次看呆了，被不耐烦的萨贝达推到了一边。

萨贝达伸手小心翼翼的触碰了一下克利切，让他习惯自己手掌的温度，然后把泡沫一点点抹匀，连小穴周围的绒毛都没有放过。

他举起了刀，平贴到克利切的小腹上。冰凉的刀片贴在性器周围的感觉很不好，克利切生怕他一不注意划伤自己的小兄弟，身体颤抖得更厉害了些，连汗毛都忍不住竖了起来，让萨贝达不得不伸手摁住克利切腰腹固定住他，入手的紧致光滑让他略微有些心猿意马。

 

幸运儿把无影灯打开，对准克利切的下体。

克利切稍稍放下胳膊，看到这个几乎算得上淫靡的场景，赶紧又把胳膊抬上去死死压住脸，他已经羞耻到几乎哽咽了。

萨贝达闭上眼睛定了定神，手指握紧小刀快速地挥过，带走了一团雪白的泡沫，露出的私处一片光滑。

“呜……”刀片划过敏感私密的部位带来的紧张和奇异的快感让克利切溢出一声小小的呜咽。他咬住嘴唇强忍住不让自己因为被剃毛就勃起。

萨贝达屏住呼吸，强行稳住自己的心神，手下的动作更快了一些。

不一会，本就稀疏的阴毛随着萨贝达的动作一点点消失，让克利切的下体光滑一片，粉嫩的性器没有了毛发的遮挡，只能颤巍巍的强行暴露在三人的眼前，绵软的器官被火烫的视线激得跳了一下，萨贝达小心握住了克利切的阴茎。

“你、你干什么！”克利切被吓一跳，放下手臂结结巴巴地质问。

他英俊的脸上潮红一片，眼角也微微泛红，蓝色的眼睛里水波荡漾，似乎眨眨眼就要掉下泪来，连下巴上的胡渣都带着性感。即使知道这是因为过度的羞耻造成的，可依然像极了被人狠狠疼爱过后带着为散的情欲。

“我、我只是为了方便刮掉周围的毛发。”萨贝达白皙俊美的脸上也染上了一层薄薄的红晕，他看着克利切的表情和姿势只觉得裤裆发紧，浑身发热。

克利切别扭地扭过头，又缩回了壳中。瑟维安抚的吻了吻他的耳朵，失笑的看着克利切羞涩而不耐烦的把头别开。

萨贝达修长微凉的手指捏着心爱的人绵软而火烫的性器，刀顺着滑落的毛发和泡沫一点点向下，刀所到之处都刮得干干净净。

刀片一路划过穴口的刺激感终于让克利切忍不住收缩了下小穴，轻哼出声。

沙哑的嗓音带着丝甜腻急促的鼻音，穴口像是饥渴一般不停的开合，萨贝达几乎用上了他作为雇佣兵的强大自制力才让自己没有兴奋到直接勃起。

一旁的幸运儿看着心爱的前辈一片光裸的下身，这种奇异而又诱惑的场景让自制力远不如萨贝达的男孩脸涨得通红。

他做梦也没想过能这么近距离的看到这种淫秽而美丽的画面，这几乎让他要感谢这场不知所云的游戏了……

看着萨贝达刮干净最后一小片区域，瑟维指挥呆滞的幸运儿去拿条干净的湿毛巾给克利切清洁。

他看着克利切光洁如孩童的下体，眼神暗了一下，压抑住自己心里的冲动。

幸运儿急急忙忙的拿来了毛巾，盖在克利切的私处轻轻擦掉粘腻的泡沫。

“呜啊！”曾经被毛发遮挡而过于柔嫩的皮肤被粗糙的毛巾擦过的感觉过于激烈，克利切一时不察喘息声从口中漏了出来，被瑟维强制分开双腿让幸运儿给他擦拭干净。

擦拭的过程中忍不住漏出的带着情欲的呻吟声让房间里三个人的气场变了。

瑟维看着两个几乎快要爆发的男孩，看清理得差不多了便默不作声的放下克利切抖个不停的双腿，迅速拿过克利切的裤子直接给他套上。

克利切现在的心思还全在艾玛身上，他们还不能急。

克利切弓着身子缓了缓虚软的身子，好不容易才咬牙站了起来，可是过于敏感的私处的嫩肉蹭过粗糙的裤子带来的刺激让他腿一软差点摔倒在地，还是萨贝达眼疾手快扶住了他。

克利切羞愤地瞪了瑟维一眼。这个老神棍不给他穿上内裤就直接套了外裤，他现在连腿都不敢迈得太开，又不好意思当着他们几个的面脱了裤子重新穿，只能勉强颤着腿出了房间。

熟悉的叮咚声传来。

“叮咚，恭喜各位完成任务B：指定人在被不少于三人围观的情况下剃除阴毛（1/1），积分：10分，总积分：30分。任务4将于明天早晨8点发布。祝大家生活愉快。”

聚集到客厅里的人看到克利切出来后视线忍不住下移。

“看、看什么看！有什么好看的！”克利切凶巴巴的炸毛，头也不回的往餐厅走去。他不注意步子迈得大了一点，又像是被揪住弱点的猫一般僵直了一瞬，赶紧把步伐放小一些，一路小跑去餐厅了。

TBC


End file.
